Broken
by Blizzardwhisper
Summary: Ivypaw meets a tortoiseshell tom in the forest. She thinks he's handsome and charming, but knows that medicine cats can't have mates or kits. What happens is up to Ivypaw, and her alone.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Ivypaw's eyes opened, and the moon's dim glow shone down onto the dusty floor, exposing the scattered dirt and dust. Dewheart was snoring loudly as crickets chirped and plants whistled.

With the snores of Ivypaw's mentor, it would be impossible to get to sleep. So, she stumbled upwards and out of the den as small amounts of dust were sprayed into the air. The brown she cat made her way out of camp as the shrubs and flowers swayed.

Then, a tree was kicked and a flash of fur made Ivypaw curious, yet a bit fearful. A piece of pelt fur flew down onto the forest floor, and that's when excitement welled up inside of her stomach. She stalked towards the animal, and a cat was creeping around BirchClan territory. It was obviously completely unaware of Ivypaw as she weaved through plants and birch trees.

The brown she cat's whiskers twitches as she nudged the cat. It yelped in terror, and leaped into the air, beginning to twist around to see what had poked him.

"Hey! What are you doing here? Aren't you Ivypaw, the BirchClan medicine cat apprentice? You shouldn't be here!" The cat was a tortoiseshell tom with dark yellow eyes. _He's quite handsome. Should I take this risk and maybe talk with him?_ She shook the thought out of her head. Ivypaw was a medicine cat, not a warrior! And he's from JuniperClan!

Ivypaw took a breath, and then looked up at him. The tom was a large cat with broad shoulders and sharp fangs. He towered over Ivypaw, his shadow falling over her brown regular-sized body. "Well why are _YOU_ out here? Just because you're a warrior apprentice doesn't mean you have more rights than I do, you know!" Ivypaw tried to growl, but it came out as a high-pitched squeal.

"The real question is, why are _YOU_ out here? It's moonhigh, and it'll be very long until the sun wants to pop up and say, 'Hey, I'm ready to wake up!', because that won't happen soon!" The tom grunted. Ivypaw looked generally surprised before answering. "Well, I'm here because Dewheart is snoring so loudly that it seems to echo in my head!" Her tail tip twitched.

The tom's whiskers twitched. "Well okay, I'm out here because my mentor said I need to go out and search for any adders, because Kestrelpatch almost got bitten by one when she was play fighting with Dapplefeather, and one popped out from a rock and tried to sink his fangs into her fur! Luckily, our leader, Primrosestar, killed it when it tried to escape, but she stepped onto it and sliced into it's back." The tom paused. "And, oh! I think you might be wanting my name. I'm Thunderpaw. Soon enough I'll be a warrior!" Thunderpaw boasted, grinning.

Ivypaw blushed lightly. "Oh, t-that's really cool!" She gushed on accident. Thunderpaw cocked his head. "Oh, thanks!" He mewed. Ivypaw couldn't stand it anymore. " **WANNA MEET ME AT THE FANG BARN?"** She blurted out. Thunderpaw gasped a bit before answering. "Oh, uh, sure, I guess." His voice softened before nodding.

"Okay.. I'll meet you at moonhigh tomorrow." Ivypaw squeaked before sprinting back towards her camp, finally reaching the medicine cat den. Dewheart was awake, considering sunhigh was just starting to arrive.

Ivypaw sighed and plopped down into her nest, and she felt something. Something she had never felt before. Maybe it was love? Oh, it didn't matter! Ivypaw was meeting Thunderpaw at moonhigh!

 _Author's Notes_

 _So, I'm not going to continue Runningfox's Punishment and Doeclaw's Rose. I decided I didn't really like the stories, so I deleted them. Hopefully you like this one._


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Thunderpaw realized his mentor, Sootstem, had finally fallen asleep, and all was quiet. Shrubs rustled lightly, and slight breeze brushed against his cheek fur.

The tortoiseshell tom creeped towards the camp exit, feeling relief wash over him like a huge tidal wave. Thunderpaw saw a flash of black fur rub against a tree, and he heaved. _Mouse dung! I wish there weren't any camp guards. Mallowdust and Applejaw will be mad if they find out I'm sneaking out to see Ivypaw! I need to make up an excuse so that they don't get suspicious._

Puffing out his fur against the chills that ran down his spine, Thunderpaw rose back up into the cold Leaffall air. Small white drops of snow were already on the dusty ground, and the chilly wind only got worse as the dark nights past.

Luckily, slight warmth lingered in his body as the tortoiseshell tom's pelt continued to poof out in protection of his body. Thunderpaw lifted his tail and head up, making sure he looked confident, even if his heart was beating out of his chest.

Thunderpaw began to slowly pad towards the dirt covered path that lead out of camp. Mallowdust and Applejaw sat guard, their ears pricked and eyes narrowed. Applejaw's russet fur began to fluff up, and Mallowdust's gray fur bristled lightly in frustration.

The tortoiseshell tom realized Mintpetal's scent had nested in his nose, and Thunderpaw glanced at her white and brown pelt slip into the warriors' den.

He finally reached Mallowdust and Applejaw. The 2 turned their gaze towards Thunderpaw. "Hello, it's not like you to be out here," Mallowdust started. "Yes, shouldn't an apprentice like you be in his den by now, not trying to sneak out of camp on a freezing night like this?" Applejaw continued, his eyes like amber chips of ice.

Mallowdust flicked his tail at Applejaw in silence. "Why must you leave?" He asked, annoyance edging his mew. The tortoiseshell tom froze before thinking of a reply. "I'm going... hunting! Yes, hunting." Thunderpaw chuckled nervously, hoping Applejaw didn't suspect anything suspicious going on.

Mallowdust nodded. "Well, hopefully you catch something. We are low on fresh kill." He licked his lips before moving out of the way to let Thunderpaw pass through. Applejaw reluctantly scooted backwards, making space for the young apprentice.

Dipping his head, Thunderpaw trotted away as Applejaw murmured something scornful. The tortoiseshell tom could see a small, red block coming into view until Fang Barn's outline appeared.

Ivypaw's fur became larger as she ran up to him. "Come on! I made a nest for us." Thunderpaw nodded as she lead him towards a hay stalk with a hole in the heart of it.

They snuggled into the hole, and began to chat. "So what happened today?" Thunderpaw asked, in hopes of sparking a conversation. The brown she cat opened her jaws. "Nothing much. Lightpaw accidentally got a thorn in her paw, but that was it." Ivypaw nodded. "What about you?" Thunderpaw shifted his weight as straw poked his tail.

"Well, Eelheart and Kestrelpatch got in trouble when they ate prey that could have been put on the fresh kill pile, and Sootstem accidentally tripped over one of our queens, Laketoe. StarClan was she mad!" He chuckled. Ivypaw giggled.

Thunderpaw was sprinting back to his camp, stumbling into the entrance and crashing into Primrosestar. "Gah!" The leader jerked backwards before glaring at him. Thunderpaw gasped before scrambling upwards. "I'm sorry!" He ran off into his den, hoping no cat saw him as his tortoiseshell fur was tucked under his mossy nest.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ivypaw struggled upwards. She yawned. Sunlight was scattered, and it exposed the dust hiding in the cramped corners. Ivypaw missed Thunderpaw every day. Why was she a medicine cat? Why was she in this clan? She hated every second of the day she couldn't spend with Thunderpaw.

Ivypaw lifted her head and tail. She ran out of the camp, and sprinted through the forest. Brambles tugged at her pelt, but she wouldn't go back. She looked into Thunderpaw's territory. His fur flashed.

 _Is that him?_ "Thunderpaw...?" Ivypaw mewed. The cat jerked, and looked at her. "Thunderpaw!" She smiled. "It's been half of a moon! I missed you so much!" Thunderpaw smiled back. He padded up to her, and nuzzled her cheek. "Hello, Ivypaw. I missed you too." Thunderpaw looked at her, his gaze piercing into her fur.

"Do you think this will work out?" Ivypaw asked suddenly. Thunderpaw seemed to have been taken by surprise. "I guess we'll just have to see." He nodded. Ivypaw slightly shrugged. She licked his head, and opened her jaws. "I love you, but I don't know what will happen if we get caught...," Ivypaw sighed. Her tail drooped.

Thunderpaw cocked his head, and entwined their tails. "I'll love you no matter what happens. I'll join your clan if that's what it takes." He mewed, his voice soft. A warm feeling surged through Ivypaw, and she smiled weakly at him before looking back down again. The brown she cat's tail began to curl slightly at the tip, and then it uncurled.

"Ivypaw?" A voice echoed through the forest. _Chivefur!_ She bolted upwards. "I need to go." Chivefur was nearing, and she could make out his dark gray and black pelt. Ivypaw quickly trotted towards him, and he sniffed her. "As my daughter, extended from an _ancient leader,_ you should be much cleaner and you should tell cats where you're going! You could have gotten hurt!" A growl rumbled from deep inside of his throat. Ivypaw shrugged. "Yeah, whatever..," she murmured.

Chivefur began to pad home, flicking his tail in order to follow him. Ivypaw rushed over to him, and the pair finally reached the busy camp. Cats were sprinting around, but most of them were apprentices or kits.

She trudged into the camp, beginning to go faster as she reached her own den, finally settling into her nest and closing her eyes, eventually drifting into sleep.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ivypaw was running through the forest, trailing behind Thunderpaw. Then, he turned around. Smiling, the tortoiseshell tom began to run back through the lush trees. A cliff began to appear into Ivypaw's vision. "Thunderpaw!" She shrieked as his legs slipped off of the edge.

"...Ivypaw! Get up!" Dewheart's angry voice boomed in her ears. "You shrieked and woke up the _whole clan_!" Hisses and growls echoed through the medicine cat den, followed by Olivestar's voice. "Quiet down. Ivypaw, what happened?" Olivestar's voice was luckily soft. "Oh, just a bad dream…," she muttered in reply.

Cats began to turn their backs on Ivypaw as their tails streamed behind their bodies as they left. Dewheart shook his head, and Ivypaw closed her eyes. She heaved, and tucked her nose into her tail. "Now that you woke every cat, it's time to get to work." Her mentor grumbled.

Ivypaw groaned. "Why? It was only-," Chivefur burst in. "I heard that you woke every cat up. Why though? You can't be doing that if you're going to be a medicine cat! Everyone will _hate_ you! Your brother never yowls whatever name you yowled in his dreams!" He growled. She gasped at her father's unusually harsh words. Chivefur gulped in regret. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have made such a huge deal." He came closer, and quickly licked Ivypaw's ear.

Chivefur decided to leave after that, and Dewheart was out collecting herbs. Ivypaw pawed at some old moss, and it rolled slowly away. She reached out her paws, claws unsheathed. The brown she cat hooked her claws into the moss and tugged it towards her again. _There's nothing to do._ Ivypaw rolled over, shaking the ball off of her claws, and then she sheathed her thorn sharp little claws.

"Help! I'm kitting!" Ivypaw heard Honeymask's voice from the nursery. She got up, trotting towards the panting queen. Lionsplash, the father, was waiting nervously outside of the nursery, his eyes clouding with worry. "We need a stick! Get a stick!" She ordered him, and the light ginger tom sprinted off, coming back with a long, sturdy stick. Ivypaw snatched it from him, and nudged it towards Honeymask. She clamped the stick in her jaws, pushing hard.

"Breathe," Ivypaw soothed. "It'll get better. Don't worry." Honeymask panted, before pushing again. A tail began to slither onto the nest, and a wet bundle slipped into the moss. "A tom!" Ivypaw announced, beginning to lick it. Honeymask pushed again, and then breathed. "This one is big." Ivypaw mewed in mild worry. Lionsplash nudged the tom-kit towards Honeymask, and it began to suck.

Honeymask pushed even harder than before, a large kit popping into the mossy nest. "A she-kit!" Ivypaw mewed. "Lionsplash, lick this kit." She commanded. Lionsplash started licking the mewling kit. Honeymask panted hard, before pushing. "This one is small. Don't worry." Ivypaw meowed. The queen shook her head weakly before pushing. "Another tom!" Ivypaw nodded, licking it. She began to make out tortoiseshell fur. _No! He can't be here_ now _!_ Ivypaw was slightly frustrated, but continued on with her duties. "Here's another one!" It was easy as well, and it slipped into the nest. A spasm shook Honeymask as Ivypaw opened her jaws to speak. "It's a she-kit!" Ivypaw rested her tail tip on Honeymask's shoulder. "Here's the last one." Honeymask took a breath in response before pushing hard. The last kit slithered into the moss. "And this one is a she-kit too! Congratulations, you have given birth to 5 healthy kits."

Honeymask panted, trying to catch her breath. Ivypaw snatched up some moss, and dipped it into a large puddle in the clearing. She went back into the nursery, and nudged it towards the other she-cat. Honeymask licked it fiercely as if it was a kit. Every one of her kits crawled up to her milky scent, drinking her milk.

Ivypaw nodded, her head like a blur as she dashed towards seemingly Thunderpaw's pelt. "What are you doing here?" Her voice was hostile, and only a bit of love edged her voice. "I wanted to see you! You did a really good job, too." He shrugged, his tune slightly frustrated. Ivypaw growled loudly. "I don't care! Go home!" She forced her fur to rise along her spine. "Fine. Maplepaw likes me anyways, so I don't care." Thunderpaw began to stalk away until Ivypaw gasped. "No! I didn't mean it!" Thunderpaw whipped around. "I thought so." He muttered, a light purr rumbling deep inside of his throat.

"Sorry, I just didn't want you getting caught. And what's this about Maplepaw I heard?" She swatted her paw at his ear as their tails entwined. They began to head towards Fang Barn, their favorite place to meet. "Oh, nothing exactly. Her mother, Jayscar, is a good friend of Tawnybee, my mother. And Jayscar overheard Maplepaw telling her sister, Dustpaw, that she loves me with all of her heart. So Jayscar told Tawnybee and Tawnybee told me." Ivypaw giggled, and then stopped. "You'd never pick her over me, right?" She asked. Thunderpaw looked down at her. "Of course not. You'll always be my precious medicine cat." Ivypaw purred. "You'll always be my warrior."

The two reached a small holly tree, and sat down together. "I love you so much." She mewed, slightly blushing. Thunderpaw's fur brushed against Ivypaw's. "I love you to StarClan and back." He murmured, pressing his muzzle to her's. The sun made Ivypaw's fur shimmer, and she noticed Thunderpaw staring at her. "Hey mouse brain, what are you doing?" She snorted, licking his cheek. "Oh, nothing. Just looking at your beautiful fur." Ivypaw laughed. "I'd say I'm not exactly the prettiest she cat, but you have your opinion and I'll have mine." Thunderpaw shrugged, a smile still on his face.

Ivypaw closed her eyes, wanting a nap. Thunderpaw's voice was drowned out as she closed her eyes, and sleep slowly swept over her.


End file.
